


Watching The Stars With You

by FaithIsAccidental



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithIsAccidental/pseuds/FaithIsAccidental
Summary: Just a little one shot of a couple watching the stars at night





	Watching The Stars With You

They were beautiful. Little golden beacons that were burning brightly in a sea of total blackness. Not a single cloud obscured her view as she looked up at the stars which glistened in such a way that they put even the purest of diamonds to shame. They were so mesmerising that the water mage almost didn't realise when someone else came over and lay down beside her. Almost. But it was the sudden chill in the air around her that let her know that he was there. She always felt it when ever he was around, not just because of the fact that he was an ice mage. When ever they were close together or the two of them were alone she felt chills running up her spine. Not in a bad way like she was scared of him, more like each time she was with him she was scared that she would wake in her own bed with her alarm clock screaming at her and the last two weeks had all been one night's dream.   
For the first couple of minutes, Juvia didn't even turn her head to look at the man who was now laying beside her and gazing up at the night sky, just as she was. The stars were too beautiful and she was fixated on them, it was like if she looked away from them, even for a second, the darkness surounding them would engulf them, extinguishing their brilliant light forever.  
"Gray-sama?" The bluenette spoke quietly and softly as the ice mage turned his head slightly to look at her. "Are you happy being with Juvia?" She still didn't take her eyes off of the stars as she asked the question. He stayed silent for a second or two, but that felt like an eternity to her.   
"I guess so. Why?" She was going to question the fact that he had just said that he guessed he was happy with her rather than saying he was and that he wanted to be with her for as long as they both lived and that nothing in this world or any others would ever be able to stand between them, but all of that was just another one of her infamous fantasies that had pretty much zero chance of ever becoming a reality. This was reality though, and the water mage knew that the answer she was given was probably the best she was going to get and that she should just leave it at that.   
"It's just..." she hesitated for a moment. "It's just that Juvia is constantly scared that all of this is just another dream or fantasy and that it'll end soon and things will go on like none of this ever happened".  
"But I'm guessing that this would be considered a good dream by your standards?" The bluenette nodded slowly in response. Gray inhaled deeply as he turned his gaze back to the starry midnight sky that stretched out above them. "Then let's just enjoy this and we'll deal with everything else afterwards, Ok?"  
"Ok". Juvia smiled as Gray wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she looked back at the sky, admiring it with him. Whether this was a dream or not, this was moment that Juvia would cherish forever.


End file.
